Characters
The Ghost in the Shell universe is an expansive and complex one, with many characters featuring across the (sometimes contradictory) Films, TV series, Novels, and Manga. Each series has its different universe. It should be noted that in order to list all characters and their positions or roles in the universe, it is necessary to include information that is very relevant to the plots of the various Ghost in the Shell media, information which can be considered as spoilers. Public Security Section 9 Daisuke Aramaki Chief of Section 9. A strict but very intelligent man, Aramaki has many connections and a great amount of political power. He is a personal friend of Kubota, a very powerful man in the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Army (JGSDA), also commonly referred as the GSDA. Motoko Kusanagi Known by many names, but most commonly as the "Major", Motoko Kusanagi is possibly the most prolific character in the Ghost in the Shell universe. A deadly and fearless soldier at close and ranged combat, Kusanagi can master all weapons, material or virtual, in part due to her total control over her prosthetic body. Throughout the multiples GITS universes, there are different origins to the fact that Kusanagi has been fully prosthetic from a very young age. Togusa Aside from Aramaki, Togusa is the only member of section 9 that is still fully human (disregarding his mandatory cyberbrain). Togusa is a clever thinker and skilled agent, and is famed for his use of an 'outdated' revolver. Batou A large and imposing figure, Batou is a combat master and very skilled in the field. In the second series of Stand Alone Complex, it is alluded to that Batou was a ranking member of the military Rangers before he joined Section 9. He's the member who knows Major the most outside of professional duty. Borma Section 9's explosives expert, Borma is recognised by his bald head, prosthetic eyes, and large stature. It is alluded to that Borma used to work for the Japanese Self Defence Force before he joined Section 9. Ishikawa Though he tends to avoid combat situations, Ishikawa provides excellent logistics and hacking prowess, giving invaluable aid to his fellow officers on the ground. Pazu A silent and reclusive character, Pazu is rumoured to have been a Yakuza gangster before he joined Section 9, as well as having a reputation with women. He's section 9's jack-of-all-trades Saito Section 9's ace sniper, Saito has a prosthetic eye which can interface with the world's satellite networks and allow him to make incredibly accurate shots with firearms. Azuma One of "The Rookies" of section 9, Azuma joins the team during the events of 2nd Gig. Yano Like Azuma, Yano joins section 9 during the selection of new blood in 2nd Gig. Proto A rare prototype bioroid, Proto was a section 9 technician before he became one of the team in 2nd Gig. Government of Japan Yoko Kayabuki Female Prime Minister of Japan at the time of 2nd Gig, Yoko Kayabuki is more then just a pretty face in the government. Reinstating Section 9 at the beginning of 2nd Gig proves to be the first move in a tough battle of political wits over the course of the series. Chief Cabinet Secretary Takakura A very powerful politician in the Kayabuki government. A sexist and pro-American conservative politician, he underestimates the potential of Prime Minister Kayabuki and plots with Kazundo Gouda Kubota Army Intelligence Officer and former colleague of Aramaki. Antagonists Cabinet Intelligence Service Kazundo Gouda A very shady bureaucrat, Gouda is most recognizable for his horribly scarred face and rare name. A very intelligent leader of the Cabinet Intelligence Service, Gouda proves to be a hard man to handle for Section 9, always slipping in the shadows with his plans and intriguing scenarios. Unnafiliated The Laughing Man The main antagonist of the first season of Stand Alone Complex, the Laughing Man is an extremely talented hacker with strong social and political motives. Throughout the story, the Laughing Man is shown to be able to hack multiple video streams simultaneously, entirely hijack active cyberbrains, and even edit what people can see. The Puppet Master Also known as Project 2501, the Puppet Master is an important character in the Ghost in the Shell manga by Masamune Shirow, and the 1995 Ghost in the Shell film by Mamoru Oshii. The Puppet Master is an experimental Artificial Intelligence program designed by Section 6. In the Stand Alone Complex series, Hideo Kuze is The Puppet Master's supposed predecessor, plotting circumstances resulting in its birth in Solid State Society. Dejima Refugee Coalition Hideo Kuze A new character introduced in Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG, the mysterious cyborg known by the pseudonym Hideo Kuze is a defected soldier of the Japanese Self-Defense Force and a former Individual Eleven terrorist member. Charismatic, tactical and efficient in combat, he quickly becomes the leader of the refugee revolution in 2nd GIG, fighting against the forces of Japan. Among cyborgs, he uses a rare but incredibly tough PKF prosthetic body. Serving as an important antagonist during the second season, Kuze is seen as a legendary figure by the refugees living in Japan, Korea, and Taiwan, seeking to become more than a mere man. Unbeknownst to officials and almost everyone, he shares a secret relationship with the Major. Category:Characters Category:Video Games